Litlle Angel
by Dineka38
Summary: Don et Robin font face à un heureux évènement... OS


_**Little Angel**_

Don souriait. Tout seul dans son SUV, il souriait alors qu'il partait pour une nouvelle journée de boulot, pleine d'action, de stress et d'horreur. En y pensant, son sourire s'élargit encore plus, tandis qu'il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez. Le doux silence du moteur le ramenait aux moments de bonheur qu'il avait déjà passés avec Robin, son petit ange tombé du ciel. Il eut une pensée pour sa mère; elle l'avait toujours appelé ainsi, 'son petit ange', depuis sa naissance. Très proche de sa mère, il avait toujours défendu corps et âme qu'elle serait la seule femme de sa vie, déclenchant des moqueries chez ses parents, surtout chez Margaret.

Evidemment, ils savaient qu'il se trahirait un jour ou l'autre...

Au moment où le feu passa au vert, son téléphone vibra. Sans regarder le nom, il décrocha, d'une voix professionnelle.

- Eppes.

- Hey, mon coeur. Déjà au bureau ? Fit une petite voix qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

Sa voix s'adoucit.

- Je ne risque pas, ça fait à peine 10 minutes que je t'ai quittée. Rappela-t-il, d'un ton blagueur. Si je te manque déjà, j'ose à peine imaginer quand je suis en enquête.

- Une vraie torture agent Eppes, avoua-t-elle, d'un ton aussi amusé.

Allongée sur son lit, la jeune femme avait mauvaise mine. Elle gardait la face pour ne pas alarmer son homme mais soudain, elle sentit une nouvelle vague de nausées. Elle laissa tomber son portable et fonça dans la salle de bains déverser le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgité plus tôt.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, la panique avait envahi la voiture. Il prit aussitôt le chemin de la maison de Robin et y fut en un temps record. Il rentra en trombe, une arme calée dans son holster, au cas où.

-Robin?

- Dans la salle de bains, répondit-elle, d'une voix lasse, peu surprise de le voir déjà ici.

Adossée au mur, elle avait fermé les yeux et profitait du froid bienveillant. Don s'approcha d'elle, soucieux.

- Nausées, répondit-elle simplement à sa question silencieuse. J'attends que ça passe.

Don ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Passant deux bras puissants sous la jeune femme, il la releva comme une plume et l'emmena dans son lit. Robin lui en fut reconnaissante car elle était lessivée de ses allers-retours incessants. L'appel du sommeil se fit entendre à l'instant où il la posa. Le jeune homme s'autorisa à se détendre en la voyant dormir. Il se leva, visiblement prêt à s'en aller. Mais en son for intérieur, il savait bien qu'il ne le ferait pas : il se refusait à l'abandonner aussi vulnérable. Vaincu, il déchargea son arme, ôta son holster et posa le tout sur la table basse. Il éteignit également son portable avant de prendre place à côté de Robin. Il la ramena près de lui dans une tendre étreinte puis attendit son réveil, caressant ses cheveux.

Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi une demi-heure plus tard, la tête posée sur celle de sa chérie.

Mais un mouvement brusque envoya sa nuque frapper le mur ; il se réveilla, désarçonné. Il eut juste le temps de voir Robin se jeter devant les W.C, avant d'entendre la sortie. Il sauta hors du lit et la rejoignit, peu préoccupé par ses lancements de douleur.

- Ma puce, qu'est-ce que...?

Elle se redressa lentement, incertaine de la fiabilité de ses jambes. Son amant vint aussitôt la soutenir.

-Chéri, on peut retourner sur le lit s'il te plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Don haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette requête, mais ne dit mot. La panique le gagna de nouveau ; le ton solennel qu'elle avait employé le fit tout de suite penser au pire. Inconsciemment, la première hypothèse fut celle d'une maladie cancéreuse, mais il la balaya aussitôt. Elle avait déjà emmené sa mère, il se refusait à reverser un si lourd tribut. Il chercha le regard de sa dulcinée avec angoisse tandis que son esprit façonnait plusieurs réponses, plus surprenantes les unes que les autres, en vue d'expliquer la situation.

De nouveau sur le lit, Robin prit la main de Don, comme pour se donner du courage, mais garda le silence.

Elle repensait aux conseils du médecin qu'elle avait préféré ignorer. Ses nausées en étaient la conséquence directe : Robin avait senti un sentiment d'oppression grandir en elle, le même qu'elle pouvait percevoir à chaque plaidoirie, à mesure qu'elle enterrait un peu plus la nouvelle en elle, sous prétexte que le moment n'était pas encore propice. Seulement maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Elle y vit de l'interrogation mais surtout de l'appréhension. La tension était palpable.

Serrant un peu plus la main de Don, elle prit une grande inspiration puis se lança.

-Je suis enceinte, Don.

Sa grande révélation faite, Robin put se détendre un peu. Elle venait de passer la première étape qu'elle pensait insurmontable un peu plus tôt. A présent devant une autre étape, Robin ne trouvait plus la précédente si insurmontable que ça. Son estomac qui se noua, en attente d'une réponse de son compagnon, ne fut pas le fruit du hasard. Des secondes puis des minutes passèrent. La chambre était bercée par un silence assez dérangeant. Le jeune homme fixait Robin d'un regard à la fois perdu et émerveillé. Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme, un sourire en coin. Il était assommé par la nouvelle, mais heureux et soulagé. Lui étaient venues à l'esprit tant d'autres suppositions, toutes moins agréables les unes que les autres. Mais il avait été loin d'imaginer cette surprise de taille. Même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, Don se sentit confus. Leur histoire d'amour relancée depuis peu se révélait être une idylle, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un engagement pour la parfaire. Il sourit devant la coïncidence de la situation. Tous les deux n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet jusqu'à maintenant. Le sort avait choisi pour eux. Le jeune agent se décida enfin à s'exprimer.

-C'est merveilleux, Robin ! Souffla-t-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Vraiment, tu es heureux ? Demanda-t-elle, soulagée.

-Comment ne pas l'être ? On va avoir un bébé, ma puce, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Don desserra son étreinte, regarda sa compagne les yeux pleins de tendresse, puis l'embrassa avec amour avant de demander: ''Tu l'as su quand?''

- La semaine dernière, lors de ma consultation chez ma gynéco. Avoua Robin. Habitée par un sentiment de culpabilité, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter:

- J'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Je crois que j'avais surtout peur de ta réaction. Je...

Le jeune homme la coupa en posant un index sur ses lèvres, l'intimant de se taire. Ce qu'elle fit, de bon gré.

-Relax, l'important c'est que tu l'aies fait, car en cet instant tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, assura-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
